THE MEETING THAT MESSED EVERYTHING UP!
by lady von galaviz
Summary: Wolfram gets a letter from his uncle telling him that he must attend a family meeting. he leaves with only leaving a letter because of the rush schedule. but little did he know, the letter doesn't reach them and it could mess up his life for good!
1. the letter

It was another day at blood pledge castle the birds were singing their annoying little tune bad omen bad omen. The sun was shining its bright rays, upon the people of the castle. Speaking of the people of the castle, it seems they were all starting to get up, and that includes wolfram von Bielefeld.

[WOLFRAM'S POV]

I woke up, with the sun shining though my window. It blinded me, so I had to blink my eyes, a few times, before I could fully open them.

"Good morning Yuri" I said, stretching "Yuri?"

But I got no response.

"I guess Yuri's not in here" I said, looking around he's probably out running with Conrad"

Which kind of pisses me off, I mean does he have to run with Conrad every morning? Man, why do I have to get so aggravates by something so stupid, well…

I already know WHY, it's because I love Yuri, and I don't like to see with anybody else especially my own brother!

Well I have to admit, me and Conrad have become much closer, ever since Yuri has got here. I do believe that Yuri has changed me in ways I thought would never happen. He made it able for us to have a relationship again.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by a knock at the door.

Uh, just a second, "I said. I wanted to make sure I was fully dress, before I allowed whoever it was to come in.

Come in "I said with a commanding voice and in come one of the guard's

"Your excellency, I have a carrier penguin for you"

"A carrier penguin! This early in the morning?"

Well it's not that early your excellency, you do tend to sleep later then most. hack even the undead get before you do! ha-ha...

"What's THAT supposed to mean?" I asked rather pissed.

"Um . . . nothing, NOTHING at all" the soldier screamed "where would you like me to put this Excellency" he said.

Just give it to me ok!" wolfram said annoyed and held out their hand.

"Yes" he said and walked out. When he close the doors to my and Yuri's room, I look down at the note and read:

_Dear wolfram,_

we are having a family meeting and you need to be there no questions asked! The meeting will be Friday the 7th, I'll see you the then.

Singed your uncle, waltorana von Bielefeld

"A MEETING FRIDAY THE 7TH BUT IT'S ALREADY THURSDAY! HOW WILL I EVER MAKE IT?" wolfram complained.

'Ok breathe wolfram, breath. There's no time for you to freak out because right now you need to go pack a few things and go tell everyone that you're leaving' wolfram thought as he took several deep breathes.

Alright so that's what I'll do" I said and with that decision made, I rush back to my room to get the things I needed to take with me. When I was done packing, Looked at the time on my wall clock and it read 12:30

"What 12:30! I guess I really do sleep late"

'Wait a second if its 12:30, I don't have enough time to go tell everyone that I'm leaving! What will I do, I just can't leave without telling anyone. Who knows what kind of trouble I will get in if I did? I know I'll write them a letter telling them that I'm gone"

'Yeah that will do' so I got piece of paper and a quill, and started writing. It read:

Dear Yuri and others,

I'm going to Bielefeld lands for a family meeting so don't worry; I will be back sometime next week

Yours truly, wolfram von Bielefeld.

'Ok now all I have to do is give this to somebody in the castle, and then be on my way' with that being said, I left my room. I headed down the hallways of blood pledge castle, looking for someone to give my letter to and before I knew it spotted dakoskos.

"Dakoskos" I said, fairly loud for him to hear me. He turned around 180 and saluted.

"Yes, you're excellency! What can I do for you?"

"Um, dakoskos "I said "I need you to give this latter to my brother's ok? Do you understand it's very important that you give this to them, alright?"

"Um, yes sir. I understand sir" dakoskos said.

"Alright then, here you go" I said and handed him the latter. Then I run down the hallway to my horse before dakoskos could say anything else.

[DAKOSKOS P.O.V]

I was about to say but sir, why can't you give it to them yourself? But before I could say anything, he was already halfway down the hall. Well never mind then, I guess I should head to the main office and give this to lord von voltarire. With that in mind, I made my way down the hall. But before I could take more than a few steps, I was stopped by no other then the three maids.

"Dakoskos, good timing" doria said can you take this bucket of hay to the horse for me? I need to go finish washing the dish and I don't have to bring this to the stables alright"

"I'm sorry but I need to-"I started but was cut off by sangria.

"Dakoskos! Just do what she says ok!"

"Fine" I said as I took the bucket of hay from doria and made my way to the stables.

"Ok, I just need to get this hay to the horse, and then I'll be on my way to give this latter to the main office" I said, as I made my way outside and into the stables to give the horse their hay.

"Eat up little ones "I said, making my way out of the horse stables and back to the castle, to deliver the letter that was given to me to give to the royal family and his majesty.

As I made my way inside once again, I started heading to the main office once again. But just like the last time, I was stop by somebody asking me to do something. But only this time it wasn't one of the maids it was anissina von karbeinikoff.

"Dakoskos" lady von karbelnikoff said "can you believe this, gwendal and Gunter are both too busy for one of my great inventions?

"Oh I can believe it" dakoskos mumble.

"What was that I didn't hear you?" lady von anissina asked.

Oh nothing, your Excellency. Just talking to myself, nothing to worry about. Ha-ha"

"Well anyways" lady von karbelnikoff said "I need you to feel in for the both of them ok!

"But lady von karbelnikoff, I have something else I need to do right now"

"oh whatever it is can wait but my powerful invention cannot understand! Now let's go" lady von karbelnikoff said as she dragged and pulled me in the direction of her laboratory.

[THRID PERSON POV]

"Poor dakoskos" Conrad said as he just so happens to be walking down the hall when anissina was dragging him away. He can hear him whining and whimpering as he was push in to the laboratory.

"I wonder what he had to do" Conrad said. He heard the whole conversation between anissina and dakoskos.

Well whatever it was, it must not be that important" Conrad said as he turned the corner to go to his room to freshen up after his run with yuuri.

The letter, that was supposed to be delivered, was long forgotten, as Anissina twist and pulled Dakoskos on her big and scary invention.

A/N: POOR WOLFRAM! I WONDER HOW MUCH TOUBLE HE WILL BE IN SINCE HIS FAMILY NEVER GOT THE LETTER TELLING THEM THAT HE LEFT AND WILL BE BACK SOON. OH AND WHAT WILL YUURI SAY WHEN HE FINDS OUT WOLFRAM IS GONE! P.S. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW XXDD


	2. bielefeld family lands

[A/N HI GUYS SO THIS IS CAPTHER 2 I HOPE YOU ENJOY!]

[WOLFRAM'S POV]

"I'm finally here" I said. it was a 5 hours long journey but I'm glad I made it. I didn't want to have to explain myself to my uncle. About why I was late to the meeting, but now I won't have to because I'm at least two hours early.

But now that I think about it, I wonder why my uncle called me here for a family meeting so suddenly like there was no tomorrow. What's up! why did he call me here? What's he going to talk about during the meeting? I was wondering all of this in head when i was rudely pulled out of my thoughts by my uncles' right hand man.

his name just so happens to be frank, frank! I mean who name's their son frank? ha-ha, even though I would like to tell him that, I can't because uncle would get mad at me. So instead of saying what I really want to say right now, I just say the first thing that comes to mind and that just so happens to be…

What is the meaning of this?" I asked as he stood right in front of me?

'I could smell his cologne, yuck' I thought. it was so strong that I could be a mile away and still smell him.

"I'm sorry your Excellency" he said "but lord von Bielefeld has noticed your arrival and has asked me to bring you to the dining hall. That's where the meeting is being held"

"But FRANK, I was told that the meeting doesn't start until two hours from now" I said "why would he went me to go there now?

"Well if I'm correct my lord, your uncle wants to speak to you before the meeting starts" frank said. I just looked at frank as if he grown too heads. but after a while of looking at frank's serious face, "I sighed, knowing that I had no choice but to do what he said. So I made my way inside to go to the dining area where my uncle is supposed to be when I got there, I was a little surprise to see my uncle waiting for me by the doors.

"Wolfram" he said "I need to tell you something before the meeting starts"

"y...yes, what is it?" I stuttered like an idiot, but could you blame me? he was looking at me like someone died. I was this close to actually believing that was the case. when he spoke up again.

"wolfram I need you to be prepared for the upcoming meeting this afternoon" he said.

Um ... Yes uncle, but why! What's going on? I screamed "tell me pleases!" 

I could see the hesitation in his eyes as he answered me with a clam but slightly sad voice "the meeting will start soon so you should go and rest for a bit"

But uncle" I started to say but was cut short by my uncle's words.

"Now wolfram!" He said in a commanding voice and then walk away to go somewhere I don't know. when he was gone, I just stood there thanking over thing's why is uncle so upset I don't understand, what could be so bad that he won't tell me right now? Why do I have to wait to find out what's going on?

Why was I called hear? And this meeting, what could it be about? I have so many questions but nobody to answer them.

I sighed "I guess I'll go to my room and take a little nap since it was a long ride here"

I don't know what's going on but I'll for sure find out! I said in my head on my way to my room. When I got to my room, I laid down on the bed and close my eyes thinking about the only thing that truly brings me some enjoy Yuri.

Oh Yuri, what am I going to do? something's up and it's starting to scare me. I wish you were here you always know what to say to make me feel better. Do you know that Yuri? do you know that you my shining light that helps guide me though the hard times?

That's one of the many things I love about you. you never give up. and you have this will and strength about you that takes a lot of people years to try to achieve but never do. I'm just so grateful to be around you, and to be able to share the hopes and dreams that you have. To be one of your loyal subjects is a gift.

'Now I know how Gunter feels, ha-ha isn't it funny' wolfram thought as he chuckled to himself.

You do know that I would never hurt you right, Yuri?

"Do you know that I love you Yuri? Do you?" wolfram said "The feelings I have for you run deep within me, I just wish you could return them"

As I lay there starting to fell asleep, I wonder if my family and Yuri has gotten my letter. that was my last thought before I drifted off to sleep.

HELP! I heard someone scream!

That's when I woke up.

[A/N WOW THAT'S SCARY! LOL! I WONDER WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT! SHOT RIGHT? I KNOW BUT I WILL TRY TO MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTER LONGER! ALSO I WOULD LIKE TO DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO MY FRIEND KAI AND YUMI-CHAN HAMANO! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW]


	3. BACK HOME

[A/N HI GUYS SO THIS IS CHAPTER! I HOPE YOU ENJOY!]

[WOLFRAM'S POV]

HELP! I heard someone scream!

That's when I woke up.

"WHAT! What's going on!" I screamed as I made my way out of my bedroom door to go see what wrong. When I made it outside my room, I looked both ways but I couldn't see anything.

"That's weird" I said "I thought I heard someone yell for help but no one's here what could be going on? Or was that all in my mind?"

Was it a dream? Or was it real?

"I don't know" I said as I made my way back in to my room.

But it couldn't be a dream right? I mean I know I heard something. I was thinking this in tells the click of the door shutting brought me out of my thoughts. And when I looked up, I saw something I was not expecting to see.

GRANDMOTHER!

[THIRD PERSON POV]

Meanwhile at the Blood Pledge Castle, it was starting to get late in the evening, so everyone was getting ready to eat diner.

Except for one double black, who was lock away in his office, signing important papers.

"Man, this sucks" he said, as he was getting ready to sigh another document. But before he could finish writing his name down, there was a knock on the door. This made him put down his quill and look up hoping that whoever it was, they're here to inform him that it was break time. So with a hopeful heart, he said come in and in came Conrad?

"Conrad?" Yuri said "What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing, Your Majesty" Conrad said "I just came here to inform you that it's dinner time"

"Oh ok" Yuri said "Let's go to the dining hall then. Oh and Conrad, its YURI not HIS MAJESTY. I mean you're the one who named me after all"

"Yes, you're Majesty. I mean Yuri" Conrad said with a playful grin and with that Yuri just pouted as they made their way out of the office to go eat dinner with the rest of the family.

[YURI'S POV]

When we got to the dining hall, I was greeted by Lady Cecilie von Spitzweg.

"Good evening, you're Majesty!" She said with a big smile on her face as she got up from her seat to hug me from behind. When she finally let me go, I took a well-deserved breath, before saying anything.

"Um... Good evening" I said as I took my seat. But as I was looking around greeting everyone, I notice something or more like someone missing.

"Hey everyone, where's wolfram? I asked.

They just looked at me, they as in Gunter, Gwendal, Conrad, Lady Cecilie and surprisingly Murata, then at the empty seat next to mine and then back to me. And said at the same time I don't know….

"I haven't seen him since yesterday" Conrad said.

"Well I haven't seen him all day" Gunter said.

"Me either" Lady Cecilie said.

"Don't look at me" Gwendal said.

"Where could he be?" I asked "I don't think he's in our room, I mean my room ha-ha"

I laugh nervously when Gunter looked at me with sad eyes "Um... So anybody else?"

"Maybe he's in the gardens and lost track of time" Lady Cecilie suggested "Let's just hope he's ok, but maybe we should asked Doria to bring him a plate of food? I don't like the idea of him skipping a meal"

"I agree with lady Cecilie, we should get Doria to bring him some food" Yuri said. Doria walk in with some tea to serve everyone just as Yuuri suggested.

"Um Doria, could you bring wolf some food? We think he's in the gardens and lost track of time"

"Um Lady Cecilie, sorry to have to tell you this but he's not in the gardens. I was just there and I didn't see him"

"WHAT! How could you not see him because he's not in my room and he's not here eating dinner with us so were else could he be at this hour?"

"I don't know, Your Majesty but I can assure you he's not in the gardens. What about the library?"

"No, that can't be. I was in there not that longer ago and I didn't see him" Gunter said.

"So the library's out and so is the gardens" Gwendal said.

"And Yuri's room" Conrad added "Also, he's not in his old room. I passed by there before I went to inform Yuri it was dinner time"

"So he's not in my room, he's not in the gardens, he's not in the library and he's definitely not here, so where is he?" I asked.

"I don't know!" They all said again but this time a bit louder.

"So basically you're all telling me that Wolfram is missing and you don't know where he is?"

"Yes" they all nodded sadly.

"So what are we still seating here for we need to find Wolfram!"I said to everyone in the room.

"Yuri's right" Conrad said "We need to find Wolfram and make sure he's alright"

"Yes we do!" they all agreed "We need to go and find Wolfram"

And with that they all got up to go search for the missing blonde demon.

As I was searching for my missing fiancé, the only thing I could think about Wolfram and his safety.

"Oh wolfram" I said "Wherever you are I'll find you! I promise you this! PLEASE be safe..."

[A/N: HI GUYS! SORRY IT'S SO SHOT ONCE AGAIN! NOW I WAS GOING TO MAKE IT LONGER BUT WITH SCHOOL IN THE WAY I JUST DIDN'T HAVE THE TIME! NOW TOO ME THIS CHAPTER DOES KIND OF SOUNDS RUSHED IN A WAY BUT ITS 12:28AM AND I HAVE TO GET UP FOR SCHOOL IN A FEW HOURS SO YEAH… I WILL TRY TO MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTER LONGER BUT NO PROMISES! ALSO I WOULD LIKE DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER ONCE AGAIN TOO YUMI-CHAN HAMANO!] XXDD

[HAVE A GOOD NIGHT OR SHOULD I SAY GOOD MORNING EVERYONE!] XXD


	4. the secret

[A/N HI GUYS! SO THIS IS CHAPTER 4! I HOPE YOU ENJOY!]

[WOLFRAM'S POV]

GRANDMOTHER!

I looked up and there she was, seating on my bad and looking at me with an unreadable expression. What is she doing here?

I know uncle said we are having a family meeting but I didn't know he also meant grandmother would be here. And in my room too, what does she want?

"Grandmother, I..."

"Don't talk child, let me talk for you" she said cutting me off.

"Um… okay" I said, looking at her kind of confused and wonders what was going on and what she meant by let me talk for you?

"Come here child" she said.

"Um, yes" I said and began to walk over to her. When I made it over to her side I sat down next to her on the bed. I waited to see what she was going to do next.

A few minutes pasted before she spoke up again.

"Wolfram, there's something I have to tell you. Waltorana wanted me to wait to tell you this until the meeting started"

"But I don't think I can wait because this information could change your life forever. Besides, I don't think you should hear this with a room full of people, you should hear this from me alone okay?"

"Um... ok" I said, a little scare to hear what she had to said because I never saw that kind of look on her face before now.

"What is it? What's going on?" I asked her.

"Well, it's about your father"

"My father? Why? What does my father have to do with this meeting?" I asked again.

"Well you see, before your father died, he told me something… Um Wolfram, before your father married your mother, he was seeing this woman named Rebecca and…"

I was getting more and more eager and scared to hear what she had to say.

Before she said anything else, she took my hands and put them on her lap and then looked straight into my eyes sadly and said "He had two other kids with her. Wolfram, you have an older brother and sister"

"WHAT!" I SCREAMED "I HAVE AN OLDER BROTHER AND SISTER! MY FATHER HAD TOO OTHER KIDS!"

[YURI'S POV]

"Have you found him yet?" I asked Conrad as he walk up to me from somewhere down the hall, searching for Wolfram.

"No, I haven't, Your Majesty" Conrad said.

"It's 'YURI'! Conrad, I told you not to call me that remember?"

"Yes Yuri, I remember" Conrad said with a smile.

"Um, maybe we should go find the others and ask them if they found him, okay?" I suggested.

"Yes" he agreed. So we made are way down the hall in search of the others. When we turned the corner, we saw Murata and Gunter coming out of the kitchen.

When they spotted us, Gunter and Murata come running towards us with sad expressions on their faces.

'I guess they haven't found him' I thought.

I was proven right when Murata spoke up and said "Well Shibuya, he's not in the kitchen. That's for sure"

"Gunter and I check that place twice and both times, he wasn't there" When Murata said that they haven't found him, I felt this wired feeling in the pit of my stomach but decided to ignore for now.

"Well, let's go find Gwendal, maybe he found him" I said.

"Okay" they all agreed. So we made our way down the hall, hoping that Gwendal has found him.

When we made it to the end of the hall, we turn left thinking Gwendal might be in his office but before we could take another step, we were stop by Gwendal himself.

"GWENDAL!" we all screamed in surprise, not seeing him standing there.

"Gwendal! You scared us, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well, this is my office. Why shouldn't I be here?" he asks as he glares at me.

"Um… oh right" I said "Ha-ha and that's why we came here to look for you because this is your office after all…"

"Whatever, so why are you here?" he asked "Aren't you supposed to be looking for Wolfram?"

"Um..." I was going to say something but Murata cut me off.

"We are looking for him but we already check every place we could think of" Murata said "So that's why we're here, wondering by any chance if you may have found him. You were looking for him weren't you?"

After Murata ask that, we all stare at Gwendal, waiting to see what he had to say for himself.

"Well of course I was looking for him" Gwendal said in a grumpy but slightly concern voice "I just couldn't find him so I decide to go to my office to finish some paper work that needed to be done, that's all"

"Oh" we all said together.

"Wait a sec! Gwendal's office was the last place to look. We already check every other place so does that mean he's not in the castle at all?" Gunter asked.

"No, that can't be, can it? I mean why Wolfram would need to leave the castle?"

"Besides he wouldn't just leave without telling anybody" I said "Right?"

"Well, Von Bielefeld does intend to let people know what he's thinking at all times so I have to agree with Shibuya on this one, Von Bielefeld just wouldn't leave without telling anyone"

"I agree with Yuri and the great sage. Wolf wouldn't leave without saying anything" Lady Cecilie said as she walks up to us.

"Lady Cecilie" I said "Where did you come from?"

"From the gardens. I know what Doria said but I just had to check for myself, you know, just in case" she said.

I had to agree with Lady Cecilie on this one. It's better to look again, then to realize that he was there and look like an idiot.

"So did you find him?" I asked.

"Sadly not, Your Majesty. He was not there like Doria had said"

"Well that's it. We check everywhere and there's absolutely no way he still on the castle grounds"

"But how is that possible?" I asked "I mean where else could he be?"

[A/N I KNOW CIIFHANGER RIGHT? YES? NO? MAYBE SO LOL WELL I DON'T KNOW MYSELF LOL! BUT I DO KNOW I KEEP SAYING IM GOING TO MAKE THE CHAPTER LONGER BUT I DON'T LOL SORRY BUT IM REALLY BUSY WITH SCHOOL AND OTHER THINGS RIGHT NOW SO... YEAH! ANYWAYS its 5:26AM RIGHT NOW SO IM REALLY TIRED LOL BUT BEFORE I UPDATE THIS CHAPTER IM GOING TO GIVE IT TO MY BETA FIRST! SO WHEN I DO UPDATED THIS CHAPTER THE TIME MIGHT BE DIFERENT HA-HA FUNNY RIGHT LOL! SO AGAIN I WOULD LIKE TO DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO YUMI-CHAN HAMANO! AND MY VERY GOOD FRIEND KAI! P.S... DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! LOLXXDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD]


	5. the untold turth

[A/N: HI GUYS SO THIS IS CHAPTER 5 I HOPE YOU ENJOY!]

FASHBACK!

"He had to other kids with her wolfram; you have an older brother and sister"

"WHAT!" I SCREAMED "I HAVE AN OLDER BORTHER AND SISTER! MY FATHER HAD TO OTHER KIDS!"

END OF FLASHBACK!

After I calmed down a bit, the room became silent as neither my grandmother nor I had anything else to say.

As I was trying to possess everything that was just said in my mind and trying to figure out what I was supposed to do next. Grandmother just watches me with a sad expression for a few minutes before she spoke up again.

"Wolfram?" She said softly "Wolfram, I know your shock to find out that you have an older brother and sister you never knew you had but please, say something"

"Grandmother, why didn't anybody tell me? I mean I'm 82 years old! I went 82 years without knowing that I had two other siblings out there besides the ones I have now" Wolfram said and calmed down again before speaking "I don't understand grandmother, why wasn't I told? Why did you guys just think I didn't have the right to know? Because you're wrong! I mean this is family we're talking about not just some idiot off the street"

"If their father's kids, why don't I know about them and why don't they live here at Bielefeld land? WHY grandmother, WHY! I just don't understand!" I yelled out in frustration "But could you blame me? I just found out I have two other siblings that no one cared enough to tell me about!"

"Wolfram" she said calmly "It's not like I didn't want to tell you, it's just complicated alright? I… Your father didn't want anybody to know, he was just a kid when he met her"

"When she got pregnant, he didn't know what to do and he got really scared. I mean they weren't even married yet, do you know how that would of look? He just became the leader of Bielefeld land" she said and looked at her grandson "Wolfram, I know we should have told you and I know your mad but you have to understand that this was a very difficult time for your father. Besides, it not like he told me right away either. He kept it to himself for many months before he finally got around to telling me"

"I still don't understand grandmother. Even if father didn't tell you right away, he still told you about his so called other kids so why didn't he tell me?" I asked.

"Well… Um Wolfram, the thing is your father was going to do the right thing and married her but your grandfather had a problem with it and he didn't want him to get married to her"

"Why did grandfather have a problem with it? She was pregnant after all and she was carrying his grandchildren. Wouldn't he want father to marry her?" I asked.

"Well yes, your grandfather does believe that if you're going to have kids with someone, you should most definitely marry them but…"

"Well, if he believes so highly in marriage before kids, then why didn't he want father to married her?" I asked, cutting her off.

"Well, your grandfather wanted your father to marry and have kids with someone of a high stats or a noble. And she wasn't a noble or someone of a high stats, she was a commoner" grandmother said calmly.

"What she was a COMMONER!" I cried.

"Yes wolfram, she was a commoner and her name was Rebecca"grandmother answered me with the same unreadable expression she wore earlier.

"Rebecca? I don't ever remember meeting her if she was pregnant with father's kids, why haven't I met her before?"

"More importantly, why haven't I met them?" I asked, still very anger at the fact that she's just telling me all of this now.

"Wolfram, I don't know how to tell you this. But the reason why you never met Rebecca before is because she's dead"

"WHAT! She's dead, how?" I asked, shocked and surprised was clearly heard in my voice.

"Um, she died shortly after she gave birth to her twin's boy and girl" grandmother said looking down at her hands sadly.

"She died after child birth?" I asked. Grandmother just nodded her head slowly.

"But something still doesn't make sense grandmother" I said "If she died after giving birth, then what happen to the babies?"

"Oh Wolfram, I'm so sorry. It was such a hard time back then and since your grandfather didn't want your father to married that woman, you know since she was a commoner, we all figured that the only way for your father to be able to keep his pride and be a good leader of Bielefeld lands was to pretend that the babies she was carrying was not his"

"You're kidding, right! You wanted to pretend that the babies she was carrying weren't fathers?"

"Yes Wolfram, that's exactly what we were going to do. You see, the plan was that before she went in to labor, we were going to ship her off on the next boat to our private islands. And she was supposed to raise the kids all by herself, never to speak of the real father to anyone, or step foot in Bielefeld lands ever again"

"But when that night came, when we were supposed to ship her off and say goodbye forever, she went in to labor before she could even step foot on the boat. Because of that, the plan changed so we decide that after she gave birth to the twins, we would carrier her onto the ship and watch it sail away for good never to return. But…"

"Wolfram, please believe me when I say this, no one expected her to die after giving birth. It all just happened way too fast for anyone to even know what to say or do next. I'm so sorry Wolf" grandmother cried.

"It's ok grandmother" I said handing her a tissue.

"Oh thank you Wolfram"

"But grandmother, you still haven't answered my question. You said so yourself that your plan fail because she went in to labor and died. So what happen to the babies?" I asked again, starting to get aggravated.

Grandmother looked at me with tears coming down her face as she said "We put them up for adoption"

"WHAT! YOU PUT MY BORTHER AND SISTER UP FOR ADOPTION!"

A/N: OK I KNOW! ANOTHER CLIFHANGER RIGHT LOL! I WILL UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN BUT SCHOOL IS TAKING A LOT OF MY TIME THESES DAYS AND HOMEWORK IS TAKING EVEN MORE SO I CAN'T MAKE ANY PROMISES SORRY! IT'S LIKE 5:33AM! I AM SO TIRED RIGHT NOW! THE CHAPTHER DIDN'T GO EXACTLY WHERE I WANTED IT TO BUT… I HOPE YOU LIKE IT ANYWAS!

DEDICATION: MY GOOD FRIEND YUMI-CHAN HAMANO! AND KAI!

P.S… DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! ALSO IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR THIS STORY JUST SEND ME A PM!

NOTE… IM GOING TO GIVE THIS STORY TO MY UNOFFICAL BETA FIRST!


	6. don't give up on me

**[A/N HI GUYS SO THIS IS CHAPTER 6 I HOPE YOU ENJOY!]**

[YUURI'S POV]

"Are you ready Your Majesty?" Conrad asked me as he got on his horse.

"Um... Yes Conrad and its Yuri, not His Majesty!"

"Yes Yuri" Conrad said with that kind and reassuring smile. I tried to smile back at Conrad before turning around and getting on my own horse but I think Conrad could see right through me. I was acting like a worrywart after all. But I can't help it I'm worry about wolfram after all I mean who knows what kind of trouble he's in right now. As I was trying to calm my racing heart and taking long deep breaths I looked back at the castle one last time before riding off with the rest of the group.

_FLASHBACK! 3 HOURS EARLIER!_

"_It's been one whole day since we realize wolfram was no longer here at blood pledge castle" I said out loud as I pasted up and down my room. Where could he be? I'm so worried I hope nothing bad has happen to him._

_KNOCK!_

_I stop my pasting when I heard a knock on the door and when I looked up to see who it was I saw my best friend, Murata._

"_Murata, what are you doing here?" I asked him as he moved to stand next to me with a series face._

"_Shibuya, I think we found Lord von Bielefeld" he said._

"_WHAT! You found him? Is he alright?" I asked, a little relieved and a little scared to hear what he had to say._

"_Well Shibuya, after hearing that Lord von Bielefeld was no longer in the caste. I had Yozak check it out and…"_

"_AND What? Where is he, Murata! Where's Wolfram?" I asked, cutting Murata off._

"_Shibuya" he started again "I have every right to believe that wolfram von Bielefeld is currently at Bielefeld land"_

"_Why would you believe that?" I asked, kind of surprise to hear Wolfram was in Bielefeld land. I lost him to that place once already. I don't want to lose him again to the same place. I mean it was hard enough to get him back the first time, I'm hoping that there won't be a second. I prayed that Murata would say that he made a mistake and Wolfram wasn't in Bielefeld land._

"_I'm sorry Shibuya but according to Yozak, one of the town people saw Lord von Bielefeld ride in the direction of Bielefeld lands._

"_But… But…"_

"_Shibuya, we need to leave now. If we're going to make it to Bielefeld lands before sunset, Conrad, Yozak, Gunter, Gwendal, Dakoskos and a few soldier are waiting for us outside so let's go, alright?"_

_END OF FLASHBACK!_

As we were making are way to Bielefeld land, I could not help but think about Wolfram the whole time.

'Oh Wolf why did you leave? Is it because of me?' I asked myself over and over again 'I'm so sorry Wolf. I'm so sorry, please forgive this foul. Whatever you need, I'll get it for you my love. Whenever you need me, I'll be there my love. If you need a shoulder to cry on, I'll be your crying shoulder. I'll be better when I'm older. I'll be the greatest love of your life so please Wolf don't give up on me. You're my survival, you're my living proof, my love is alive, not dead. Wolf, I can trust you with my everything, you never stop believing in me when I don't know who I am or what I'm supposed to be. I know I don't give you no good reason but baby, don't give up on me. Seriously Wolf, I don't know where I'd be without you here with me. Life with you makes perfect sense, you're my best friend. When my world goes crazy, you're right there to save me you make me see how much I have. Just to see you smile at me again, I'd do anything that you wanted me to. So Wolfram, please don't give up on me, I'm begging you Wolf. I'll admit I didn't know how I felt about you before but I know how I feel about you now. I might not have too much experience with love but I know when love is real and Wolfram, you are real. Wolf, no matter what happens, I will be with you soon because you know, I'd walk a thousand miles if I could just see you. If I could just be by your side, I would do anything because I need you Wolf and I miss you so much. Wolf, in my mind you're everywhere but right now, I wish you were here. Wolf, I wondering if it's me you're seeing when you close your eyes at night because Wolf, when I close my eyes, you are what I'm seeing. I don't know why Wolf but I can't keep my eyes off of you. All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right. I'm tripping on words, you've got my head spinning. I don't know what to think anymore, all I know is that you complete me Wolf. You are the strength that keeps me walking. I could never be around you and not be moved by you. I need you to know that I will never let you go again. I need you to know that this wimp is your wimp because Wolfram von Bielefeld, I, Yuuri Shibuya Harajuku Furi, uh… I really got to stop doing that anyways….

LOVE YOU!

**[A/N:** OK GUYS THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT, I KNOW LOL. BUT IT TOKE ME A WHILE TO WRITE IT SO I GUESS THAT MAKES UP FOR IT BEING SHORT… I DON'T KNOW! ANYWAYS I HOPE I DIDN'T MAKE YUURI SEEM AGGRESSIVE IN ANY WAY. I WAS TRYING TO MAKE HIM AS NAÏVE AS POSSBILE BUT YUURIS POV IS HARD TO WRITE SO TELL ME IF I MADE HIM NAÏVE ENOUGH OK! UM, NOW I WAS GOING TO WAIT A FEW MORE CHAPTER BEFORE YUURI HEADED TO BIELEFELD LAND BUT I DECIDE THAT I WANT HIM TO GET THERE AS SOON AS POSSBILE SO IM NOT GOING TO WAIT BESIDES, HE NEEDS TO BE BY WOLFRAM'S SIDE THE SOONER THE BETTER! IT'S 11:01PM!**]**

**DECATION:** TO MY GOOD FRIEND KAI! AND YUMI-CHAN HAMANO!

**NOTE: ** DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! ALSO IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR THIS STORY JUST SEND PM ME AND I MIGHT PUT IT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OK!

HAVE A GOOD NIGHT EVERYONE!


	7. hold me tight as i break

[**A/N: **HI GUYS SO THIS IS CHAPTER 7 I HOPE YOU ENJOY!]

"Ugh why does this have to happen to me?" Wolfram yelled out loud "If it's not one thing, it another. I'm so pissed right now! I can't believe I was lied to by my own family for 82 dam years! It's just not fair!"

"I can't believe this" Wolfram said and before he knew it he was on his heads and knees crying out his frustration.

"I'm trying to understand… your reasoning grandmother… but I just can't. I'm sorry grandmother… I don't want to sound like a cry baby. I'm better than that! I'm a soldier after all but I can't help it… my heart hurts, my whole body hurts, I feel so broken in side. I just don't get why you would lie to me all these years about my own brother and sister…"

After a few more minutes of crying wolfram whips his eyes got off the floor and went straight for his bed.

[WOLFRAM'S POV]

As I lay here on my bed, I can't help but stare at my bedroom door. I know this is stupid to even think but I wish Yuuri would come bursting though these doors, pull me into a hug and tell me everything will be alright. I know that's not going to happen but I can't help myself and feel so alone. I know Yuuri's busy with paper work and the rest of his duties at the castle and it's selfish of me to want him here when I know he's need elsewhere but…

BANG!

I was suddenly startled out of my thoughts as the door, which I've been staring at for the past ten minutes, suddenly burst open.

"AHHHH!" I screamed, frozen with fear as I was pulled roughly into a tight hug. I try to move but those arms didn't let me budge.

I was just about to scream 'let me go' but I stopped. Even before I could even open my mouth, that person started to speak.

"I missed you Wolf" he whisper gently as he hold on to me tighter.

"Yuuri? How? I asked and stop struggling when I knew it was Yuuri.

"I follow the bread crumbs to your grandmother's house"

"What?"

"Ha-ha! Just kidding, actually from someone in town"

"Oh…"

"What are you doing here Yuuri?" I asked

"Looking for you of course! I mean, why would you get off running away like that!" Yuuri yelled.

"What do you mean running away?" I asked not understanding what he was talking about.

"What do I mean? I think the real question should be what were you thinking Wolf! You left the castle without telling anyone!"

"What are you talking about Yuuri? I made sure to tell everyone before I left!" I yelled back.

"What! Wolfram, you didn't tell me and I know for a fact that you didn't tell Lady Cecilie or Conrad or Gwendal or Gunter or anybody else for that matter!"

"Yuuri I left you a letter!" I yelled again, this time a little louder. How dare he call me a liar!

"What are you talking about? What letter?" Yuuri asked confused.

"I wrote you and everybody else a letter telling them that I was going to Bielefeld lands for a family meeting. I was going to tell you in person that I was leaving when my uncle sent me a carrier pigeon informing me about the meeting but the only problem was that by the time I got the note, it was already time to leave so I wrote you a letter instead"

"Well if that's the case, then why didn't I get the so called letter of yours?"

"Um... I gave it to Dakoskos because I didn't have time to give it to you myself. I only had a few hours to get here or I would have been late or so I thought. You see the meeting that was supposed to be yesterday, then it got postpone to today because most of my family, that was supposed to be there, were running late apparently, something came up" I said.

"But there's something that I still don't understand. If you gave it to Dakoskos then, why didn't I get the letter?" Yuuri asked.

"I don't know Yuuri. Maybe he forget or something, all I know is that after I gave it to him, it was out of my heads so you can't really blame me for something that I had no control over" I said, getting a little frustrated.

"I guess your right, but why were you called here so suddenly for a family meeting anyways?"

"Well um…" I started but then stop and look away from Yuuri as I sobbed silently to myself. I really didn't want Yuuri to hear me.

"Wolfram? Are you crying?" Yuuri asked.

"No!" I said as I tried his best to keep my sobs inside.

"Wolf" Yuuri said softly then pulled me back in to his arms and patted my back soothingly.

"It's ok Wolf, I'm here with you. Go ahead and cry" Yuuri said and next thing he knew, I started to let all of my emotions out on to his shoulder. I couldn't hold it in anymore, I just let it all out

My crying soon turned into bawling.

Yuuri tried to calm me down but nothing work. I just kept bawling and soon I started to shake do to the emotions I held inside of me but Yuuri just held me tighter and said "Wolf please stop crying. Seeing you like this breaks my heart"

I looked up at Yuuri with my teary-eyes and tears coming down my face "I'm really glad you're here Yuuri" I choked out between sobs and sniffles.

"Oh wolf" Yuuri said and whip away the tears on my face "I hated to see you like this. Will you please tell me what happen?"

"Yuuri, you won't believe it" I said and felt more tears slide down my face at just the thought "Apparently I have another brother and sister somewhere in foster care"

"WHAT! ANOTHER BORTHER AND SISTER!" Yuuri screamed and I covered my ears with my hands to prevent myself from going deaf if possible.

"THEY WERE PUT UP FOR ADOPTION!" Conrad, Gwendal, Gunter and Yozak all screamed at the same time as they walked into the room but stopped when they heard the shocking news.

**A/N**: HEY GUYS SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! YOU SEE I'M KIND OF BUSY WITH SCHOOL OF COURSE AND I JUST GOT A NEW PUUPY YESTERDAY SO I GUESS YOU COULD SAY I'M REALLY BUSY RIGHT NOW LOL! UM.. IT'S 6:11AM RIGHT NOW SO I GOT TO GET READY FOR SCHOOL! ALSO ABOUT THE BREADCRUMBS THING I WAS THINKING ABOUT THE GENGERBREAD MAN FOR SOME WIRED REASON LOL SO I JUST HAD TO FIND AWAY TO PUT IT IN THIS CHAPTER PLEASE DON'T BE MAD ITS JUST A JOKE! P.S.. SOME OF MY OCC ARE ON MY PROFILE AND THE REST OF MY UP COMING OCC WILL BE ON THERE SOON!

**DEDICATION**: TO MY GOOD FRIEND YUMI-CHAN HAMANO! AND KAI!

**NOTE**: PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! AND I'M GOING TO GIVE THIS TO MY UNOFFICAL BETA FRIST AND THEN I'M GOING TO POST IT OF COUSE! ALSO IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR THIS STORY, JUST PM ME OK!

HAVE A GOOD DAY EVERYONE!


	8. family hope

**[A/N: HEY GUYS THIS IS CHAPTER 8 I HOPE YOU ENJOY!] **

SPECIAL THANKS TO: pikeebo, Nickesha, yumi-chan hamano for reviewing!

FLASHBACK!

"Yuuri, you won't believe it" I said and felt more tears slide down my face at just the thought "Apparently I have another brother and sister somewhere in foster care"

"WHAT ANOTHER BORTHER AND SISTER!" Yuuri screamed and I covered my ears with my hands to prevent myself from going deaf if possible.

"THEY WERE PUT UP FOR ADOPTION!" Conrad, Gwendal, Gunter and Yozak, all screamed at the same time as they walked into the room but stopped when they heard the shocking news.

END OF FLASHBACK!

"What do you mean you have another brother and sister" Yuuri asked surprised.

"Well apparently the reason why I was called here for a family meeting was because my grandmother and uncle needed to tell me that I have a brother and sister out there that I never met. And to top it all off, they decide to give them away to foster care"

"You're not serious, are you?" Conrad asked, shock to hear that his little brother had to more siblings that he never knew he had.

"According to my grandmother, yes. I am dead serious" Wolfram said, annoyed and angered.

"But how is that possible?" Yozak asked.

"Um well, I'm not so sure. All I know is what my grandmother told me" Wolfram answered

"And what exactly did your grandmother tell you?" Yuuri asked.

"Well" Wolfram started as he looked at everyone in the room "she told me…"

[RECAP: CHAPTER 4 AND 5]

"So that's what happen" Murata spoke up after Wolfram finished explaining.

"Your Excellency, where you come from?" Gunter asked.

"I been here the whole time Lord von Christ" Murata said with a smile and added "People just don't seem to notice me until I start speaking"

"Right..." They all said slowly at the same time as they look at Murata with weird expressions on their faces.

"What?" Murata said, looking around at everyone that was staring at him.

"Oh nothing" they all laugh nervously.

"Um anyways, Wolfram, are you ok?" Yuuri asked worried.

"Yes Yuuri, I'm fine" Wolfram said with his head down.

"Wolf?"

"I'm ok Yuuri" Wolfram whispered with his head still down.

"But Wolfram-" Yuuri started but was cut off by wolfram himself.

"Yuuri I said I was fine! Let it go!" Wolfram yelled but then covered his mouth with his hand "Yuuri, I didn't mean…"

"It's ok Wolf. I understand but if you want to talk, I'm here" Yuuri said with a sweet smile.

"Thank you Yuuri" Wolfram said, looking back up at him sadly.

"Now that everyone knows what's going on and the reason why you left. What do we do now? Yozak asked.

"I think that's up to Lord von Bielefeld" Murata answered.

"Me?" Wolfram asked.

"Yes, they are your brother and sister so what do you want to do about it?" Murata asked.

"I'm not sure what I want to do about right now, ok?" Wolfram said.

"Hey guys, could you leave me and Wolf alone for a bit?" Yuuri asked.

"Yes Your Majesty" Conrad said.

"Conrad, calls me Yuuri. You're the one who name me after all" Yuuri said, aggravate at having to tell his godfather again about calling him Yuuri and not his majesty.

"Yes Yuuri" Conrad said with a smile as he made his way to the door.

"Well we'll be right outside" Gwendal said sternly and follow Conrad to the door.

"Oh you're Majesty!" Gunter cried but before he could do or say anything else, Yozak drag him outside as he winked at Yuuri and Wolfram.

"Well Shibuya, don't do anything I wouldn't" Murata said with an evil glint in his eyes.

"What haven't you done?" Yuuri said under his breath as Murata walk out of the room.

"Yuuri, why did you want everyone to leave?" Wolfram asks when they were alone.

"Wolf, I need to apologize" Yuuri said.

"Why?" Wolfram asks confused.

"Wolfram I…"

KNOCK!

"Your Excellency, the meeting with your family is going to start in two hours" Frank yelled.

"Ok!" Wolfram yelled back.

"Sorry Yuuri but I have to go get ready" Wolfram said with an unreadable expression.

"But Wolfram, you still haven't decided what you're going to do" Yuuri said.

"You're right, I haven't" Wolfram said.

"Wolfram, you still have two hours before you're supposed to be in the meeting room right?" Yuuri asked.

"Yes" Wolfram answered "why?"

"Do you know what orphanage your brother and sister are at?"Yuuri asked.

"Yuuri, why do you ask?"

"Just answer the question" Yuuri said.

Wolfram looks at Yuuri with a serious face then sigh "We only have two orphanages in the demon kingdom so… kind of, I mean it one or the other"

"Alright, we'll just have to check them both" Yuuri said with his fist in the air.

"What?"

"Yes Wolf. We're going to the orphanages and were going to meet your brother and sister" Yuuri said.

"But… What would I say?" Wolfram asked "Oh I know. How about _hey guys remember those people that put you up for adoption? Well I just wanted to tell you they decide to keep me. It is so nice to meet you_"

"Yuuri, I'll be lucky if I just walk out of there with no life threatening injures. Do you not understand that these people are going to be pissed? I'll be surprise if they don't try to kick my ass" Wolfram said.

"Wolf?"

"Look Yuuri, I understand what you're trying to do but I love my family and I would never turn my back on any of them and because these people are my family too. I don't want to hurt them any more than they already are" Wolfram said with a sad face.

"Wolfram, you're such a good person" Yuuri said and smiled.

"I beg to differ" wolfram said, laughing "But I appreciate it never the less"

"No Wolfram, you really are" Yuuri said "You may be really scary sometimes but I know you have a good heart"

"Yuuri, thank you" Wolfram said and put on his sweetest smile Yuuri has ever seen and then walked to the door.

"Wolf, where are you going?" Yuuri asked.

"Well if we're going to go find my siblings and make it back in time for the meeting, we need to leave now" Wolfram said.

"But Wolf, you just said…"

"Yuuri" Wolfram said, cutting Yuuri off "I know what I said but I can do this as long as I'm with you. Besides, I want to know that they're ok"

"Wolfram" Yuuri said with love in his eyes that Wolfram didn't see "Let's do this"

"But first, we got to get passed the guards" Wolfram said.

"Well, that should be the easy part of all this" Yuuri said "I'll distract them and then we run for it, ok?"

"Right" Wolfram said with an evil grin and opens the door.

Yuuri made his way out first and look around to see who was there he saw two guards at their post. 'It's time to do operation dissect and get out of here" Yuuri thought.

"Hey um, you see Waltorana von Bielefeld told me that he was... um, looking for you two" Yuuri said.

"Oh ok" they both said and then left to go see what Lord von Bielefeld wanted.

"Mission complete" Yuuri thought.

"Now that was easy" Wolfram said, coming out of the room and stood next to Yuuri.

"What did I tell you, Wolfram?" Yuuri said with a goofy smile.

"Ok, ok. Let's just go before they realize you were lying and come back for blood" Wolfram said and smile at Yuuri's scared face.

With that being said, Yuuri grabs Wolframs arm and starts running down the hall as fast as he can.

When they made their way outside of the castle, the rest of the group was waiting for them. Wolfram screamed "Get on your horse and ride! Don't look back, just ride!"

"Why?" They all screamed back at the same time surprised.

"Just do what I said. I'll explain everything on the way now, let's go" Wolfram said as he got on his horse.

When wolfram started riding away, everyone did the same, trying to catch up to him at the speed he was going.

On the way there, Wolfram and Yuuri explain what's going on to everyone and why they had to leave at the speed of light.

When they reached the first orphanage on their list, they were hoping that his brother and sister are here so they don't have to check out the other one.

"So are you ready Wolf?" Yuuri asked Wolfram when they were standing outside of the door of the orphanage.

"As ready as I can be, I guess" Wolfram said and looked down again.

"It's ok, Wolfram. We're all here for you" Yuuri said and pointed at Conrad, Gwendal, Murata, Gunter, and Yozak who were looking at him caringly.

"Thanks everyone" Wolfram said and smiled warmly "But I'm not going in there as Wolfram von Bielefeld"

"I know you would say something like that" Murata said, holding up disguise for everyone "These will allow as going in without anyone knowing who we are"

"This way kiddo can visit his long lost siblings in peace" Yozak added.

"Yes but there's one last thing" Wolfram said "They can't know that we're related"

"Why?" Yuuri asked.

"Because I want to try to get to know them first. Besides, I don't know how they're take the news so let's just take this slows. I'm not even sure if I'll have it in me too tell them at all. Right now I just want to meet them" Wolfram said.

"Wolfram's right. We shouldn't rush it, we should wait to see what happens" Conrad said.

"Is everyone ready?" Murata asked.

"Yes!" They all said.

"Then let's go" Yuuri said leading the way in disguise…

**[A/N:** HEY GUYS I WAS GOING TO MAKE THIS CHAPTER A LITTLE LONGER BUT IT 1:38AM AND I HAVE TO GET UP FOR SCHOOL TOMORROW SO YEAH LOL! ANYWAYS IT'S KIND OF A CIFHANGER RIGHT? LOL!]

**DECATDION**: ONCE AGAIN TO MY GOOD FIREND KAI AND YUMI-CHAN HAMANO!

**NOTE**: DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! P.S IM GOING TO GIVE THIS TO MY UNOFFICAL BETA FIRST!

HAVE A GOOD NIGHT EVERYONE OR MORNING!]


	9. mean

[**A/N:** HEY GUYS SO THIS IS CHAPTER 9 I HOPE YOU ENJOY!]

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KYO KARA MAOH!**

"Wait a sec" Yozak said as they were making their way to the door of the orphanage.

"What?" Yuuri asked, stopping and look at Yozak.

"What are their names? I mean when we go up there we have to be looking for them right? So what are their names?" Yozak asked.

"Grandmother told me before she left my bedroom that the boy's name is William. And the girl's name is Madison" Wolfram said.

"So we're looking for a William and a Madison" Gunter said.

"Yes" Wolfram said.

"Oh great that narrows it down" Yozak said sarcastically.

"Let's just hope that there aren't that many people with those names" Yuuri said and then added "Besides we shouldn't waste time worrying about things like that, we should worry about finding Wolf's brother and sister"

"Yuuri's right" Conrad said "We don't have time to worry about things like that. We have to find Wolfram's other siblings before the 2 hours are up and someone realizes he's gone"

"Yeah I have to make it back in time before the meeting starts" Wolfram said.

"Right. So the best thing to do is to split up, that way we're have a better chance of finding them" Murata said.

"Is that all right with everyone?" Murata asked.

"Yes" they all answered back.

"Then let's split up in teams" Murata said "Yozak, you and Conrad can be team 1 ok?"

"Right!" Both of them said.

"Lord von Christ, you and I can be team 2"

"Yuuri and lord von Bielefeld can be team 3"

"Ok" Gunter said.

"Sure…" Yuuri and Wolfram both said shyly, blushing since them we're paired together.

"So are we ready?" Yuuri asked, trying to hide his blushing face from everyone else, especially wolfram.

Wolfram would of saw it if he wasn't worried about hiding his own blush.

"Yes" everyone said with that they all made their way inside the orphanage.

[WOLFRAM'S POV]

As we made our way inside the orphanage, we walked down the hall looking for something to tell us where we needed to go.

"Ouch!"

"Yuuri, are you ok?" I asked.

"Um, yes" he said, looking at something or rather someone.

When I looked at the direction Yuuri was looking at, I saw a boy around my age rubbing his head. I couldn't see his face properly because his head was facing downwards.

"Sorry about that" Yuuri said apologetically.

"Oh its ok" said the boy as he finally looked up at us.

I could see his face clearly now. He had dark blue hair and purple eyes but there was something wired about this guy I just couldn't put my finger on what?

"If you don't mind, can I ask you something?" Murata asked.

"Sure…" he said, a little confused.

"We are looking for a boy named William and a girl named Madison. Do you by any chance know where we can find them?" Murata asked.

"We have a few people with those names that live here" the boy answered.

"But most of them are away on… Well it's not importing" he added.

"Ok… what about the rest?" Murata asked.

"What?"

"Well you did say most NOT all" Yozak said for Murata "So what about the rest of them? Do you know where we can find them?"

"There's only one Madison and one William left in the building but you don't want to see them" the boy said with a disgusted face.

"Why?" I asked "What's wrong with them?"

The boy looks at me with a straight face "Nobody likes them"he said.

"But why?" I asked again, annoyed at the boy in front of me.

'How dare he tell me that the people that could be my brother and sister, that nobody likes them!' I thought.

"They keep to themselves. They don't talk to anyone. They're a bunch of loners" the boy look degusted as he talked about Madison and William.

"So?" Gunter said "Nobody likes them because they don't speak?"

"Not just that!" the boy said starting to get defensive "But they're weird too! Really weird!"

"How so?" Yuuri asked, not understanding what he was getting at.

"Well…" the boy trailed off "Everyone knows the truth about them" he said.

"Truth? What truth?" Conrad asked.

The boy looks at all of us at once then both ways before he moves closer to us and whispered "They were born from a commoner"

"And?" Yuuri asked confused.

"There's a rumor going around" the boy said moving closer to us probably because he didn't want anybody to hear I thought.

"People say that they were born from commoners like their mother and father" the boy said "You see most of us were born from nobles even though we don't actually know are real parents. And it's said that they come from very poor people" the boy said disgustedly again.

"If that's the case, how to do you know that you come from a noble family if you don't even know who they are?" Yozak asked, starting to get angry himself.

"I'm not really supposed to be giving out this kind of information the boy said with a smile that to me look more like an evil grin.

"What do you want?" I asked, not looking at anyone beside me. 'I'm no idiot. I'm a trained soldier after all. I can most definitely smell a rat from here' I thought.

"So what's it going to be money? How much?" I asked, clearly annoyed with the boy In front of me.

"50 dollars" the boy said with a straight face.

"Fine" I said reluctantly and handed him his money. 'If it wasn't for me wanting to know what he meant by what he said, I would have kicked his ass' I thought with as I smiled inwardly.

"So?" Gwendal said sternly "We paid you your money, now tells us what you know"

"Well the reason why we know we come from noble families, even though we don't know what family or even are real last names, is because the head masters and the leaders of the orphanage tells you what type of family you come from when you reach a certain age" the boy said "And added they don't tell you what family you come from but they do give you there rankings, never the less"

"So you're saying…" Gunter asked.

"Yes, I heard along with everyone else in the orphanage that the ranking of their family is pretty low and that they come from commoners"

"Can you believe it?" The boy said with a weird expression "It's bad enough that we were given up by our own family but to have to live are days here with commoners just makes it that much worse"

"Hey! There is nothing wrong with…"

"Yozak!" Conrad yelled, holding him back from hurting the boy.

'The whole time all I could think about was that my brother and sister has suffered a lot of trauma if I felt bad before, I feel like shit now. And hearing what that boy had to say was not making the situation better. I just wanted to burn him a live for saying those mean things about my family. How dare he treat them badly!'

**A/N**: HEY GUYS SO CLIFHANGER RIGHT? LOL UM I DON'T KNOW WHAT KIND OF MONEY THE MAY USE IN DEMON KINGDOM SO I JUST USE ARE MONEY LOL I HOPE THAT'S OK! I was going to make this a little longer but I'm really tired right now so yeah!

DECATION: GOOD FRIEND YUMI-CHAN HAMANO AND KAI!

NOTE: DON'T FORGET TO** REVIEW!**

**p.s: i have some of my occ characters on my profile and im going to write the rest on there sometime later when they happen to show up in a chapter!**


	10. almost there

[A/N: hey guys so this is chapter 10 I hope you enjoy! also this is my shortest chapter yet i'm so sorry about that but im really busy right now!]

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KYO KARA MAOH!**

After Conrad got Yozak to calm down, Wolfram turned to the boy and asked "Where are Madison and William?"

"I told you that they are nobodies. You don't want to see them. They're freaks!" The boy half yelled.

"I know what you said but…"

"But it is very important that we all see them" Conrad said for wolfram because he could sense that he was starting to get anger.

The boy didn't want to tell them where the lapdogs were but taking a good look at everyone's serous face, he sighed.

"Fine! They're at the main hall along with everyone else"the boy answered.

"Thank you" Conrad said with a fake smile, which was unusual for him since normally his smiles where real.

"You're welcome" the boy mumbles. He was about to turn and leave in tell he heard…

"Um one more thing" Conrad said, stopping the boy in his tracks "Where is the main hall?"

"What? You don't know?" The boy asked in bewilderment.

"Sorry, it's actually our first time in an orphanage" Murata answered, smiling.

The boy was shock to hear that this was their first time since he thought that he had seen them before they looked so familiar.

"Uh… well you um… turn left at the next hallway and then go straight it should be on the right hand side um… too really big doors you can't miss it" the boy stuttered still shocked.

"Hey what is the main hall anyways?" Wolfram asked. Then leans over to Yuuri and whispers "Why does he sound so shock?"

"Maybe he thinks we look familiar?" Yuuri whispered back so no one else could hear him.

"Well that's understandable. These disguise suck" Wolfram said scarcely.

"Murata got the wrong size" Yuuri added while laughing as he pulled at his shirt.

"Ahem" the boy clear his throat, startling the two that where talking.

"Would you like me to answer your question or not?" He said annoyed.

"Oh sorry" Yuuri said apologetically "Uh, please go ahead"

"Well um the main hall is a place where everyone goes to have meetings, lectures, etc."

"If that's it, I got to go" the boy said walking away but before he disappears completely he added "Don't say I didn't warn you"

"What's does he mean by that?" Yuuri asked, watching him leave.

"Don't worry about it Yuuri, he's just trying to scare us" Wolfram said pissed off.

"His Excellency is right" Yozak said "he's just trying to make us all anxious"

"He's just your average jerk" Murata added.

"I guess your right" Yuuri said with a weird look on his face.

"Yuuri, are you ok?" Wolfram asked concerned.

"Yes I'm fine. Ha-ha" Yuuri said laughing nervously while scratching the back of his head.

Wolfram eyed him for a sec before turning on his heel and start walking down the hall.

"Wolfram, where are you going?" Yuuri asked.

"Well to the main hall of course. Where else am I going to meet my other family?" Wolfram answered then turned and started running down the hall.

"Hey wait for us!" they said in unison and run after wolfram.

"Hey weren't we supposed to split up?" Yozak asked.

"Yes we were but since we already know where they are, I don't see any reason for us to split up now. Do you?" Murata asked.

"No… I guess not" Yozak answered as they finally caught up with wolfram.

"So are you ready Wolf?" Yuuri asked as they stood in front of the doors to the main hall.

Wolfram toke a shaky deep breath and said "Ok I'm ready let's go in but don't forget to keep our identity a secret ok?"

"But wolf don't you want to tell them the truth? I know you said we should wait to see what happens next but…"

"No, it's not like that" Wolfram almost yelled "I just can't right now beside if I told them and grandmother found out about it, I would be in a lot of trouble"

"That may be true but I still don't…"

"Come on Yuuri. Let's go in there. There's no point of standing here for no reason" Wolfram said, opening the doors.

"Yes let's go in" Gwendal said in his usual grumpy voice with a hint of concern for wolfram.

"Ok" Yuuri said as he was still worried for Wolfram. He knew wolfram was under a lot of pressure and didn't want to make it worse for him.

Wolfram opens the double doors and went inside along with Conrad, Gwendal, Yozak, Yuuri, Gunter and Murata.

[Yuuri's POV]

When we made our way inside I saw a lot of people seating at this really big long table. 'It looked more like a dining room then a lecture room' I thought.

"This is it" Wolfram said quietly but I heard him never the less.

"Come on Wolfram. It's going to be ok" I said trying to reassure him since he wasn't moving.

He looks at me and mouthed thanks but I could see that he was nerves.

So I toke his hand into mine and smile my best smile "Don't worry I'm right here if you need me" I said still smiling.

"Right" Wolfram said. He took another deep breath and we all started moving towards the table.

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it's so short but spring break is over and I have a lot of homework to do so yeah but again, I will try my best to make the next chapter longer. Also this chapter is a little rushed I didn't have a lot of time to write it so I'm sorry for any confusion *bow* please forgive me!

DEDICATION: to my good friend Kai and Yumi-chan Hamano!

NOTE: PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!

P.S. IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR THIS STORY LET ME KNOW OK! Also sorry if the characters are too OOC!


	11. i think i found you

[A/N: hey guys so this is chapter 11 I hope you enjoy!] [SPECIAL THANKS TO: pikeebo, yumi-chan hamano, and Nickesha FOR REVIEWING]

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KYO KARA MAOH!**

[Yuuri's POV]

As we made our way towards the big long round table, I could hear the people at the table talking and laughing. They sounded like they were enjoying themselves but that all stop once we come into view. Everyone stopped laughing and talking among themselves as they all stared at us like we were from another planet. Which is ironically true well a least for me it is ha-ha and Murata of course, besides that there were at least 11 people at the table and at the very top of the table a gray hair guy with light green eyes that looked to be in his 30s. I think he was the leader and just looked at my wolf like he gone mad or something. 'I wonder what's his problem?' I thought as I started back at him.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when wolfram spoke up. "I would like to talk to a Madison and William" he said. "I was told that they would be here?"

The gray haired guy stared at my wolf for a few minutes longer before he finally answer in a pissed off way "They are not here" he hissed though his teeth.

"What do you mean by that?" Wolfram asked.

"What I mean is they are not here. Go look for them somewhere else" the gray haired guy said angry.

"But we were told that they would be here" Wolfram protested.

"Didn't you hear me the first time I said they are not here!"The grey haired guy half yelled at wolfram.

"Come on now Benjamin. No need to be so harsh" said an elderly woman with blue hair and gold eyes "I don't think they mean any harm she said with a smile"

"That may be true but still…" the gray haired guy named Benjamin said cutting himself off because the elderly woman was glaring at him, daring him to continue he then glared back at her.

As they were having there glaring match, I decide to take the opportunity to look around. As I was looking around, something or more like someone caught my eye. There, standing near what looked like to be the kitchen doors, holding dirty plates and bowls was a boy wearing dirty rags as clothing. He had blond hair and dark blue eyes from here I could see that he was very warn out and tried.

"Wolfram" I whispered, turning to look at him.

"What?" He whispers back.

"Look over there, a boy" I said pointing in the direction the boy was. Wolfram did what I said as he look in the direction I was pointing at he saw the dirty boy in rags then look at me and nodded his head "Let's go over there and talk to that boy"wolfram said with an unreadable expression as he looked back at the boy.

"Right but first we have to get past Mr. grumpy pants here"I said and giggled a little bit. As me and wolfram were planning are get away, the rest of our group just stayed quite. Once we come up with a full proof plan, we then filled the rest in on what we were going to do. So does everyone know what they have to do I asked to make sure we all were on the same page.

"So everyone knows what they have to do" I asked again just to make absolutely sure.

"Yes!" They all agreed you see the plan was for Conrad, Gunter, Gwendal, Yozak and Murata to stay here and try to distract the people at the long table as for me and wolfram, we're going to sneak off when nobody's looking and go try to talk to that boy.

When the plan was made, we decided to put it in to action so Conrad, Gunter, Gwendal, Murata and Yozak got ready to do plan A. Oh right I almost forgot, we also have a plan B. Plan B is if plan A fails, we then run for it. I laugh inwardly when I thought about that last part.

"So are you ready Wolf?" I asked, coming out of my thoughts."Yes" he said "let's go!" And with that as the rest of our friends were distracting the people at the long table. Me and Wolf crouch down real low and tip toe towards the kitchen doors because I happen to see the boy go back in there so that's is the reason why it is the direction where headed in.

"Finally" I said as I let out a big sigh of relief when we finally made it to the kitchen doors without being caught.

"Wimp" I heard wolfram mutter under his breath. "Hey I'm not a wimp" I yelled back. "Shhh Yuuri! What are you thinking were supposed to be sneaking away not casually walking away" Wolfram whisper as he glared at me.

"Oh sorry Wolf" I said in the quietest voice I could manage so wolf wouldn't be mad at me anymore. Besides this was not the time to be fighting.

"Whatever" he said "let's just go into the kitchen now before we get caught. Ok?"

"Right" I said then pushed the double doors open to reveal a beautiful kitchen. It had white marble walls with a beautiful elegant flower design all over the wall and it also had a large table and a smaller table next to it. And a few other appliances I think? But anyways now that I got a closer look I could see that the whole kitchen had older styles look to it but it also had a new feel too it that alone made the kitchen seem really unique and beautiful.

"Yuuri?" I was pulled out of my thoughts by Wolfram again. "Uh…um yes?" I asked. "Yuuri, you were spacing out again. Let's not just stand here. Let's go in and find that boy" Wolfram said, getting aggravated.

"Right Wolf sorry again" I said apologetically as we started moving inside the kitchen. When we got fully inside the kitchen, we saw a boy leaning over to pick up some bowls that he apparently dropped on his way in here.

"Um, excuse me" I said for wolfram since he wasn't saying anything at the moment.

The boy then looked up at me and said…..

[A/N: hey guys sorry that it took so long for me to update I was really busy with school and all! So a cliffhanger lol um also sorry about not giving that much detail about the whole kitchen thing I'm not that good at describing kitchen so… yeah also I'm busy right now so I hope this chapter doesn't seem rushed]

DECATION: to my very good friend Kai and Yumi-chan Hamano!

NOTE: please don't forget to review!]


	12. is it you?

**[A/N: hey guys so sorry that it toke me so long to update but I've been really busy lately so please forgive me *BOW* head in shame! But enough with my bad excuse I hope you enjoy this chapter 12!]**

**WARNING: **un-beta/ (Beware of grammar mistakes and errors!)

**DISCLAMER: **I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh

**SPECIAL THANKS TO: **yumi-chan hamano, Nickesha, and random

"Um… yes?" The boy answered in a shaky voice while trying to stand up a little too quickly because he dropped all of the plats that he already picked back up on to the floor again. Making the dishes even dirtier than them already where.

"Let me help you with that" yuuri said. Making his way over to the boy to help him pick up the dirty dishes that were dropped back on the floor.

"Ah… no… that's fine you don't…. need to… bother yourself" the boy stuttered. With a sad expression on his face.

"It's no bother" yuuri said with his hand behind his head and a goofy smile plastered on his face. As he lean down on his knees to help him pick up the dirty plats on the floor.

"So what's your name?" yuuri asked handing the plats that he help picked up to the boy as he got up from the floor.

"Um"…

"Well, my name's yuuri and this is wolfram.

[WOLFRAM'S POV]

"Yuuri! Are names!" I yelled. What did I tell you? I whispered the last part to yuuri so the boy wouldn't hear me.

"Oh sorry wolf I forgot" yuuri said smiling guilty at me.

"Sigh, I can't believe yuuri just said are names like that I mean what if someone finds out who we really are. Grandmother will kill me if she finds out I came here without telling her" I thought.

"So what's your name?" I heard yuuri ask the boy once again this time with a kinder smile then before if possible.

"Um… I… ah"…

"Come on you can tell me" yuuri said. still smiling the boy looked at yuuris kind face and slightly smiled back.

"It's… um William" the boy said shyly.

"Oh so your name will…." Yuuri said. Cutting himself off with a shock expression as realization finally sunk in.

"Wolfram! Did you hear that? His names William" yuuri yelled back at me.

"Yes I did. yuuri can I talk to you for a sec?" I said trying to get him to be a little bit quieter before someone hears us. And finds out were back here. Especially William he's got this suspicious look on his face I don't want him to get the wrong idea. at least not right now I thought.

"Yes wolf?" yuuri asked. And walked over to me with a curious look on his face wondering what I want.

"I want you to go back to Bielefeld land with everyone else. I need you to cover for me the meeting will start soon and they will be wondering where I am" I said.

"But wolf… we just found your brother don't you think we should talk to him before we lose are chance" yuuri protested. beside I'm not leaving you here alone especially with that grumpy….

"Yuuri please I want to finger something's out. And I need to do them alone besides I'm not a wimp like you I can take care of myself" I huffed. and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Hey I'm not a wimp."

"Yuuri please" I bagged. Again to try to convince him to go back to Bielefeld castle.

"But wolf…."

"Wolfram's right, yuuri maybe we should go" Conrad said coming in to the kitchen with Gunter, gwendal, murata and yozak.

"Conrad what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be covering for us?"

"Well Benjamin and Fayme where arguing so we decide to take are chance and come here" yozak said.

"Benjamin? Fayme?" I asked. confused when they started calling them those people by their names.

"Oh when they were yelling at one other they say each other's names" yozak answered. with a grin which gave me a bad feeling telling myself I should just leave it at that.

"Oh," I said. Never mind then.

"So what are we going to do?" Gunter asked. Looking around the kitchen then at the boy that was at the moment just standing in the same spot looking confuse. not knowing what was going on or who the new comers were.

"Well actually I think all of you should go back to Bielefeld castle and cover for me I'm going to stay here for a while" I said. trying to sound confidence so they would leave.

"I don't think you…."

"How bout I stay with the kiddo?" yozak subjected.

"Alright then its settled yozak will stay behind with wolfram" gwendal said. with a straight face no pun intended.

"Ok, I heard" yuuri sighed. But if you need me I mean us yuuri blush at his mistake.

"What I think yuuri's trying to say is don't hesitate if you come in to trouble ok?" Conrad said. for yuuri smiling knowingly at his godson.

"What?" I said. Slightly pissed off I'm no wimp I can take care of myself I said. glaring at my brother.

"Yeah, yeah" Conrad said. Walking out of the kitchen with Gunter, gwendal and surprisingly yuuri that walked out unwilling and pouting.

**A/N: hey guys sorry again that it took so long for me to update also I know this chapter is not as long as I had hoped it would be. but I have school and homework to do. But I'll try to make the next chapter longer but know promises ok. And this chapter might be a little rushed and a bit occ, so I'm sorry for that! And if you have any ideas for this story just PM me. ok? Also I been working on this new story it's called [the perfect man] if you haven't already go check it out!**

**DECATION: to my good friend kai and yumi-chan hamano!**

**NOTE: please don't forget to review!**


End file.
